Old News
August 14th, 2015 *A new series of one-panel comic strips, known as Fig Newtons, has been released. The strips feature the Figs. *Balzak Globotron continues to be played, and Balzak has arrived at Shri. *Fried Calamari is also being played again, with Ari nearing completion of the game. July 5th, 2015 *Balzak Globotron was finally played again as planned, in a large gaming session! The session saw the growth of Balzak's Fleet, including the introduction of new characters such as Frank and new ships such as the Big Boom and the Neutron Destroyer. *Unfortunately, Fried Calamari and Descent were not played as planned - though that may still happen. June 27th, 2015 *A new game in the Demo Game Series, Demo Game: Karen, has been released and played by new player Karen. *New PCGer Karen was inspired to make her first ever PCG, Karen's Priticoul Game, which has now been played. June 25th, 2015 *The latest issue of The Perfect One, The Perfect One, Volume 3 issue 1 is now available on this wiki. *An An epic PCG blowout event is planned for July 5th of this year! The event will finally resume playing of Balzak Globotron, as well as Fried Calamari and Descent. ''June 16th, 2015 *A new comic has been released; a spin-off of The Perfect One, entitled Scientists of Earth. It can be read on this wiki. 'March 22nd, 2015' *There's been a long drought of PCG material, and as such updates to this wiki have been few and far between. But that's beginning to change. *No update on any of the upcoming projects listed in the previous news entry as of yet. They seem to be in development limbo. *A new season of The Perfect One is currently being released! The first issue, The Perfect One, Volume 3 issue 0, is now available on this site. *There is now an article on the wiki for original material on this wiki! Please cite your contributions there if it's not information from any existing PCG: Chronicles Addendum 'July 10th, 2011' *A new Zelda Series PCG, entitled "Dark Triforce, has been released and is currently being played. Sources confirm the game will include elements of the PCG universe. *A new PCG cartoon, being a prequel to the Charles Mystery Stories series, is being worked on. The working title is "Caramel Greed". *Season 2 of The Perfect One comic series has been made available on this wiki. *A new PCG has been announced, not associated with any series, entitled "The Science of Save Games". It could potentially be the first entry in a new series. January 18th, 2011 *The first game in the Soluna Series has been released, and is as of yet untitled. ''The game was since revealed to be in fact part of the Soul Symphony series. *The third game in the Pierre Series has been released, entitled Descent. *Two new Fig-related PCGs have been created: Chrome Training: The New Recruit, and A Fig's (useless) Life January 15th, 2010 *A new Xaq-made PCG, entitled Perceptual Boundaries, has been released and is being played by Chris. *A new Xaq-made PCG, Director Jeralds Saves The Moon, has been created and is awaiting playage by Kurt Elfman. *The first-ever live-action Paper Computer Game-related film, entitled My Robot Tutor Schoolbot From The Second Dimension and based on the character of Tutorial Bot, has been released, along with the Filter River DVD. May 15th, 2008 * The crator of PCGs has created an as-yet unknown PCG-related project for his Mythology class final. * New The Perfect One comics have been created, and will soon be featured on this site. * Balzak Globotron (Game) is very close to completion. * There is a new Paper Computer Game Animated Series on the future horizon... Older News *'Extra!' The scholars here at the PCG Wiki, eternally scrounging for more records in our libraries to unearth more historical evidence, have uncovered the Perfect One comic series! This classic series is thus far the only work to feature The Fat Guy as the central character! All 9 issues are available Here. Be prepared to click on the images to enlarge them at times, though. *Kurt Elfman began work on a comic book series based on the Space-Balls Series. The project has been suspended, however. , the original game which the comic will cover.]] (This never came to pass). *Exodus, the sequel to Genesis has been worked on extensively and is now nearly complete. (Update: The game has been released and is now known as Exile). *Pizza, a project long thought dead, has now been revived and is being worked on by XaQ. (project still in the works; It is facing more delays). Category:News